


slip into my veins;

by clxude



Series: gay drinking [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, First Meetings, M/M, when you write spaced out drabbles instead of the actual fic, yuuri that's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “You in the mafia or something?”“Why would you think that?”“I don’t know - a Russian guy walks into a bar and wants to sell me overpriced vodka. It kinda gives off that aura.”“And what would you say, if you were correct?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's my new project!!! i'm super excited ahhhh  
> other info for this au can be found here -> https://violet-boy.tumblr.com/tagged/gay%20drinking, so be sure to check the tag!!!  
> betaed by sarcasticspacenerd on tumblr

“We don’t open until seven,” Yuuri says, not looking up from the glass he’s currently polishing.

 

“I’m here for business, actually. Is the owner in?” 

 

“No, she - “ Yuuri looks up to see a smiling man, silver hair parted neatly, a briefcase resting against his left leg. Even in the low lighting of the bar contrasting against the midday light shining through the windows, Yuuri can tell the man’s suit is expensive. “I can help you, though.”

 

“I’m so glad to hear that.” The man smiles, tilts his head. “My name is Victor Nikiforov and I represent Nikiforov Liquors. I was wondering if you would be interested in carrying our newest flavor of vodka?”

 

Honestly, at this point, Yuuri doesn’t care what Victor Nikiforov is selling, as long Yuuri can keep looking at him.

 

“What’s it called?”

 

“Eros.” Every second, Victor’s smile grows larger. He places the briefcase on the bar so it’s facing Yuuri before unlocking it. The dark blue bottles gleam in the overhead lighting. “It’s eighty dollars a bottle.”

 

“Oh,” he whispers, and a few moments later, “You in the mafia or something?”

 

Victor’s smile shrinks ever so slightly.

 

Oh.

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Yuuri swallows, sets the cup down on the bar. He doesn’t press the panic button under the bar, but it’s within reach.

 

“I don’t know - a Russian guy walks into a bar and wants to sell me overpriced vodka. It kinda gives off that aura.”

 

Victor hums. He leans against the bar and rests his jaw on the palm of his hand. “And what would you say, if you were correct?”

 

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Victor Nikiforov,” he replies, breathlessly. He’s playing with fire, he’s going to be burned - but he’s already in too deep to stop.

 

“I’m happy to hear that. When will your boss be in next? There are a few things I’ll need to…  _ discuss  _ with her.”

 

“I don’t know, but I can  - call you? When I find out?”

 

“That would be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!! comments/kudos keep me motivated <3  
> tumblr - violet-boy; mother-iwa-chan  
> twitter - cactixix


End file.
